The Surprise
by YongoPeach
Summary: The senshi all have a big mix-up about a surprise birthday party/surprise party. Good, naked fun.
1. Donuts and Phone Calls

Hello all! EMP or Peach here. Welcome to Yongo's and my first collaboration on a fanfiction. We are proud to present a Sailor Moon fanfic. Find your seats and get your popcorn because the show is about to start!

Yongo: It's starting! It's starting!!

Go with the flow. Enjoy, okay?

**Chapter 1  
**  
A giant donut was rolling towards her. She was in her pink bunny pjs as she ran, as fast as she could in the other direction.

"I never thought the donut would be chasing ME!" she screamed aloud to no one but the blackness around her.

But it seemed there was no one around for miles. Endless running in a dark pit of something soft and squishy... and was that the smell of -?

Serena sat up, wide awake, with no presence of a donut around her whatsoever.

Dreams had a funny way of... well, showing what's on one's mind.

Serena wiped the drool that was streaming down her face away. Whatever she was lying on was indeed soft, and even a little squishy, but it was no pillow.

She looked up, groggy, but awake at the keeper of her head.

It was Seiya Kou.

Asleep, with his own stream of drool threatening to make its way onto one of Serena's odangos, he had Serena's head in his lap. She quickly woke out of her grogginess and her first impulse was to jump off of Seiya's lap which led her to immediately land on the coffee table in front of them, probably fracturing every bone in her body.

Probably.

Her second impulse was to punch him in the face, but seeing as he was asleep and unable to defend himself against the famous Serena Punch, well let's just say he's a lucky guy.

Serena's third impulse was to go into the kitchen, which is what she did, being the brave and courageous girl she is.

She reached into the refrigerator and looked around for a sandwich. A made sandwich. To all Serena's luck, there was NONE. So she reached for the freezer and found an old shoe. She really needed to lecture Mamoru about his shoe keeping habits. She always assumed he had his reasons but this was just too much.

Just as she found a box of dried mashed potatoes and was getting ready to make them, the phone rang. She turned around from the box that she had just opened and reached for the phone above the kitchen table. It was Amy. someone was talking annoyingly in the background and Serena could hear the strain in Amy's voice in keeping her patience. It must have been someone annoying, annoying enough to make Amy lose her patience.

"RAYE WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"But, Amy!"

"SHUT UP!"

Serena didn't know whether to laugh or ... well, or what?

"Sorry Serena, honestly this girl is on pills or something."

Serena suddenly felt a little shifty...

"Serena? Serena? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah Amy I'm here."

"So about the party tonight. We're not telling Haruka right? What time should I-"

Suddenly the phone started to break.

"Hello, Amy? No, the party's for Mamoru! I want you to tell Haruka. Sorry I- Hello? Hello!"

The phone started making those annoying sounds that you hear when someone's phone stops working properly.

"Hm. You should've gotten your phone fixed Amy. Oh well. I'll tell her later that it's for Mamo-chan, not for Haruka-kun."

She was suddenly cheerful and she skipped, in Mamoru's long shirt and no pants that she had worn to bed last night, to the counter where the opened box of mashed potato mix was. Two thoughts occurred to her as she made the potatoes.

One, why was Seiya here and where was Mamo-chan?

Two, why was she in Seiya's lap?

Shrugging, she went back to work, visions of evil donuts gone from her mind like evaporated rain.

~*~

Okay, well beat that Yongo! XD Ha ha. I look forward to chapter 2. What in the world is going on? : ) Enjoy minna, we certainly are!


	2. Phone Calls and Pills

_Hey all, this is Yongo. Peach's chapter was awesome right? Well, I sure hope you like this one. The story is gonna be great! We hope you enjoy the two writing styles, because we are. It's already so much fun!_

_**Peach**: Hey y'all. Wow I'm so excited. Chapter 1 was short I hope Yongo wrote more than I did. :P Let's see where she takes this craziness! : ) Enjoy all!_

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh," The blue-haired girl shook the phone one more time. "It cut." She hung the phone up and turned to the raven haired girl staring at her. "Now, Raye. Listen-"

"Look, Amy, I know OK? I have everyone over here on my case and you too? Ugh. I cant believe-"

"Raye!" Amy's voice was raised once again. "Listen. It's over. The screen says so. Seriously. No wonder they never let you-"

"Never let me what?! Never let me play? It's cause I kick major ass Amy! This was a fuck up. The controller died on me! At worst this game shouldn't count at all! i was winning!!!"

"Oh boy..." A girl wearing a lose pony-tail emerged from the hallway of the quaint studio apartment with her wets hands drying themselves on the grey slacks she was wearing. "Is she still going on about that game? Geez Raye give it a rest..."

"LITA! Shut the eff up! You know as well as I do that I rightfully owned that match." The angry girl continued.

Lita sauntered over to Amy, who was still standing by the phone. "So what'd she say?" She asked tossing her head in the direction of the phone. "Is it on tonight or what?"

"Not sure anymore... the phone line cut again. Mamoru told me something about getting a new phone anyway. I suppose that's it."

"So... basically no new developments then?"

"Basically."

"So," She turned around and faced Raye, "what're we gonna do about her?" She chuckled, "It's funny cause she _did_ almost beat me, hahah." Amy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hey what's up with you?" Lita reacted. "Did you take what she took or something? Haha, I heard your scream in the bathroom too... it gave me chills."

"Lita, honestly. You know how I feel about... improper use of drugs and certain Over the Counter ones at that. I cannot believe they were brought into our place like that. What was she thinking?"

At that moment, the jingling of keys was heard at the main door and a blonde girl dressed in a cute short orange shirt and white hoodie staggered in with grocery bags. "I'm Ho~me!" She dropped one of the bags, "a little help here guys."

Amy rushed over to help taking the almost falling bags including the dropped one. Putting them on the counter, she waited for the blond to place the rest of them where ever there was space. "Mina." She stared at the girl.

Mina began offloading the groceries when she answered "yes my dear~-," she lifted her head to her friend, "Amy?" Mina froze for a second.

"Uh oh..." Lita chuckled, she exited the kitchen and sat next to Raye, who had added obscenities to her mumbling.

Mina composed herself and put her weight on one foot all the while flashing her friend a nervous smile, "what's up Amy? Why the face?"

"Mina. Did you give Raye caffeine pills?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and burst out laughing. Amy's face reddened. "This is no laughing matter Mina!!" Ignoring the very upset Amy, Mina continued laughing. Amy let out a frustrated grunt. "Mina!! You know how I feel about over the counter drugs. Why the h-... Why did you bring them here?"

Mina controlled herself, "Amy! Amy... It was an accident. Honestly. I didnt mean to. Raye, and I got into... a situation. There was a dare involved and she took the pills. If it's any consolation, they never entered the house, unless you count through Raye's body."

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "A dare?!"

Mina knew that she'd have to explain, "yeah. I mean. Amy, how long have we known each other? 'Years' doesn't even encompass it. What we've been through together as friends and senshi. I know you dont like over the counter drugs, and you know I eat a lot. Those are basically facts of life.  
All our friends know this. Well Raye over there," she pointed in Raye's direction, "seems to have forgotten. She bought two dozen donuts, and said I couldn't eat it all in one sitting. Even as a joke. Come on? I told her I could. One thing led to another and she took the caffeine pills."

"What? 'One thing led to another?' So you told her them as your counter dare?! That's still unacceptable-"

"Amy, Amy. No, no. They're Andrews. We were at Crown. He had some and he, more less ended up challening her. You know Raye... she can't stand down from a challenge no matter what!"

"You could've stopped it!"

"Amy. Not in the state I was in."

"What state was that?"

"Hungry."

At that Amy rolled her eyes and told Mina about the phone call to Serena as well as the party plans.

"Knowing Serena," Mina sighed, "we'll have to reschedule." She had debagged all the groceries, her and Amy were putting them away.

"Well, no, not exactly. She's capable." Amy added.

"No, no" Mina paused, "I didn't mean she wasn't capable. I just meant. If the party's tomorrow... tonight? Whatever, she'd be over here fixing things up as opposed to home."

"Oh," she chuckled.

"What?" Wearing a smile the blonde looked at her friend. "What?"

A laugh escaped her lips, "I haven't seen her in a couple of days actually. I suppose that's what happens..."

"When you get married..." The girls sighed a love sigh and laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Lita walked into the kitchen, over to fridge and grabbed an apple, "yes the last one!" And bit it.

"Oh yuck, Lita. Wash it before you eat!"

"Lighten up Amy. What were you guys laughing about?"

"Serena and Darien. How they're official, well, by Japan law anyway. They have 'papers to prove it,'" she added in a mimicked Serena voice. They all giggled.

"What's all the laughter?" Raye walked into the kitchen and dragged one of the kitchen table seats to where she was.

"At least lift the damn thing..." Lita mumbled. Raye gave her a side glance but ignored her.

"We were talking about the Mister and Misses 'Bunny.' They got back from their honeymoon a bit ago, we haven't really seen Serena around here. Which doesn't help especially with her phone not working, we can't plan the surprise for Darien. And it's 'supposedly' tonight... tomorrow?" Mina informed Raye.

"Wait, what? Party for Darien? I thought it was a surprise party for Haruka and Michiru for their new house, for a week from now. I spoke to Serena about it two days ago. I thought we scrapped the Darien thing when they came back from their honeymoon...!" Amy agreed.

"That's what I was talking to her before the phone line cut."

Mina stopped packing the bags, and silence filled the room. "Well, wait. If it was for Darien Serena woulda been here planning it. And if it was for Haruka and Michiru... shouldn't we have checked if they were available or something? Why are we using their home then?"

Lita chimed in. "So basically, the party is for either Darien or Michiru and Haruka right? And none of us know for sure."

Amy let out a sigh and leaned against the counter, "Basically..."

--

* * *

_Okey Dokey. Leave a review and leave a review. Then go ahead and leave review._

_**Peach**: Oh man did you see that! DID YOU SEE THAT! Oh did I laugh. I laughed I did. I laughed and laughed. Raye on caffeine pills. I was wondering what she was on!_

_**Yongo** (as represented by Peach): You mean you didn't know!_

_**Peach**: -.-' No... Anyway excellent chapter. I love love love the confusion. Bring on the misunderstandings! Next chapter is myself again, I believe. See you there! ; ) Ciao!_


	3. Pills and Falls

**Hola**** senoritas y senors! Last chapter was a laugh. So much confusion! : ) It's time to slowly unravel it... or ****perhaps to create more! ****Mwahahahaha****!**

**To all, welcome to the next chapter of The Surprise (title courtesy of ****Yongo****)... ****hmm**** someone is making noise outside...a bunch of young teenagers.. okay well they're gone now... anyway. Enjoy the story all. **

~*~

Serena was sitting at the kitchen table after her little phone chat with Amy. She was eating mashed potatoes and thinking about the night's party. Mamo-chan sure was going to be surprised!

That's when she remembered Seiya was in the other room, and she didn't have any pants on. She mentally shrugged. Seiya's seen her naked before, in fact all of them have, when she was fighting Galaxia.

She got up, taking her bowl of mashed potatoes with her and went to the outer room where Seiya was watching television.

Serena decided to be direct.

"What the hell do you come here to do every day?"

Okay, that was a bit harsh.

"Let me rephrase that". She plopped down next to Seiya, who seemed a bit hurt by the phrase.

"Seiya, how did you get in here?"

"I climbed in through the window."

"But we're on the sixth floor".

He shrugged. "I like to call it... the Spiderman syndrome".

"The SPIDERMAN syndrome?"

"Well, when you say it, odango, it sounds stupid".

"It is stupid, Seiya".

"You're so cute when you say my name!"

"Shut up!"

"Come on, U-sa-ko," he said in staccato, which Serena found annoying because it was supposed to seduce her. She suddenly found herself pushing Seiya away as he leaped in for a hug. A pure, innocent hug, he claimed.

"There's nothing pure and innocent about you, you crossdresser!" They began to get into a sort of grapple.

Seiya mocked a hurt face. "I'm very hurt, odango. It's all part of the biz. You just don't understand what Kakyuu put us through!" Blond and black hair were flying everywhere as they fumbled.

"No more sob stories, not after I fell for it the last three times!" Serena almost bit the bit of Seiya's body part that stuck out from behind her head. (It was his foot).

_BAM_

The door flew open, and on the other side stood Darien, carrying a few grocery bags. He had a dark shadow on his face, indicating that he was angry with the scene in front of him.

See, this is what it looked like.

Serena was wearing Darien's long shirt, which was somehow riding up above her belly button in what appeared to be a scuffle or hug gone wrong. Seiya, squashed between Serena and the sofa could not move for the life of him. What bothered Darien the most was Seiya's face was directly located in the general location of Serena's star-print underwear (blue with yellow stars). The Light's face was bright red, but being far too entangled with Serena's extremities to get up on his own, and under the full body weight of the girl, he was forced to endure it. Darien assumed that Serena didn't yet realize that someone's face was in her nether regions, and so she wasn't kicking and screaming yet. Instead, she was facing Darien, unable to move and as entangled as Seiya, with her back arched so that she was upside down as she faced the door. Darien turned his head to the side to be on the same wavelength as her, but it didn't matter. She looked too cute in that position. Her hair was coming loose and she had a disheveled but innocent look about her. Her head was hanging dangerously close to the coffee table and one slip could send her into a concussion. Darien seriously hoped not.

"Hi Mamo-chan! You're home! Where did you go at such an early time of the day?"

Darien knew that Serena was not the type to be with other men behind his back. He had that much trust in her love, but she could be a little naive sometimes to what men's minds could be like, not that his was like that or anything.

"Serena, hi. Dear, what are you doing with your, um, butt in Seiya's face?"

"My... butt?" She looked down between her legs and promptly saw Seiya's face there. It was bright red and he was trying hard to not be existent in the room just then, but failing most miserably.

Serena's own face got red, but instead of being embarrassed, she gave a prompt Serena Kick to Seiya's poor face.

""Ooowwww~Auuuuughhhh!"

Darien winced.

"Serena, I think YOU'RE on top of HIM. Maybe you should get off so he can um..." he mumbled the next part, "save himself..." and then he returned to his normal voice, "so he can get up too".

Serena was promptly up and off Seiya Kou. "Mamo-chan!" She ran to kiss him, and kiss him she did, much to Seiya's dismay.

After they pulled back, Darien had a goofy smile on his face (which was normally unlike him but they were MARRIED). "Mm. Good to be back, darling. I was lonely without you at the supermarket".

"Shh! Mamo-chan. Not in front of the children".

Seiya looked up with his finger pointing to himself. 'Me?' he mouthed, but no one was looking. Seiya finally realized that he was defeated, so he quietly tried to slink by the lovey-dovey newlywed couple and out the door, but they were standing in front of it, unknowingly blocking it.

"Um, guys...?"

"Oh my little sugar bear, how I could eat you up!"

"Oh Serena, stop it. You're embarrassing me!"

"That's not the point my honey buns. The point is to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside!"

"Aww. My sweet little Serena, you're my super double chocolatey cutie pie!"

"Oh my. That's the best one yet!"

"!!!!!!" _Thump_.

The couple broke out of their little reverie and ran over to the balcony. They looked over the railing, Darien having dropped the grocery bags on the coffee table and Serena whose hair had long since come loose was threatening to spill over her shoulder over the railing. On the ground, in a bush, six floors below was Seiya in an incredibly painful position.

"Oh my god, Seiya!" screamed Serena, shock running all over her face.

Darien was silent, but obviously also in shock with his mouth dropped.

They both ran into the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. Serena almost stopped to check the mail but Darien grabbed her elbow and the two ran out to the front of the building and to Seiya's bush.

"Sorry I got distracted, pooky bear," Serena said, seeming confused.

"It's okay honey bunny" was all Darien said.

As the two reached the fallen Seiya, they bend down to help him stand up, forgetting Serena was still wearing no pants.

Someone whistled from behind them as they had Seiya, bruised and bleeding, but unbroken on his feet.

"I'm likin' this view! Married chicks can still be hot after all!"

Darien and Serena both turned sharply, forgetting that Seiya was leaning on them for support, and renewed the pain in his wounds.

"Oh sorry Seiya," said Darien added quickly before he glanced to see who said that.

"One day I don't wear pants and the whole freaking world sees me!" Serena was fuming.

When both of them saw who it was, however, they calmed down.

"Oh Yaten. What's up? Why are you talking all... weird?"

"Hey guys. I was just playing around. I came to see if Seiya was here and well I guess I was right. I'm here to take him home. Sorry he's been bothering you guys so much."

Serena shook her head. "No. He's not a bother at all. We just pretend we don't like having him around constantly trying to seduce me".

You could almost see Darien and Yaten sweatdrop. It really wasn't a lie, more like a half truth.

Yaten then smirked. "Well, I see you two have taken good care of him".

The newlywed couple looked at the pitifully bruised Seiya they were holding up. They looked back at Yaten. "He just jumped. We didn't even notice him go towards the balcony and we were in the same room!"

Yaten grinned. "Some parents you're gonna be!" He chuckled.

Seiya suddenly spoke up, which surprised the three of them as he had seemed barely conscious. "... Stop... calling me... your 'children'... If I were your child, then... I would be a child, not 'children'.... and no way in hell am I... ever... gonna be Odango's child... so shut... up..."

Yaten was still grinning, and the newlywed couple was silent.

"Alright, hand him over you two lovebirds. Taiki's worried back home. He's not sure we'll make it in time for Lita's surprise party". With that, he took Seiya, waved briefly to Serena and Darien and drove off in his red sports car with Seiya passed out on the passenger seat.

A thought crossed both Serena and Darien's minds.

They looked at each other.

"Dare..." she said forgetting to call him Mamo-chan.

"Yeah?"

"What did he mean by the surprise party for Lita? Was there a surprise party for Lita?" God. I hope he doesn't figure out that there was a party for him! Stupid Yaten!

"Yeah that's weird. I don't remember anything about a party for Lita".

Stupid, _stupid_ Yaten.

"Yeah, me neither," she faked. Though it wasn't entirely untrue.

"I thought the surprise party was for Haruka and Michiru on their new home!"

Serena gaped. "What the-? You know about the party?!" She quickly stopped talking, and fiercely fought with herself to not clamp over her own mouth.

Me and my _big, stupid _mouth.

"Of course I do, Serena, we've all been planning it right? I thought we were... though we never officially talked about it. I just remember you mentioning it and decided that it was a good idea."

Serena's mood changed. "Oh Mamo-chan! You DO listen to me! Oh I love you my little angel cake!"

Darien also lost his serous demeanor. "Oh my bunny-kins! Of course I listen to you! You're the light of my life, sugar pie!"

"Oh Mamo-chan. Mmm..." She leaned in for a kiss. The two shared a very passionate kiss in the parking lot.

Once the two broke apart, there was a strange but comforting warmth between the two.

Serena decided she would throw the best part Mamo-chan's ever seen or been to.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Mm?" He was still glowing from their kiss.

"I have some errands to run. I'll be back later. Be ready for "Lita's" surprise party tonight. She got that new cooking job remember? In fact, why don't we make it a party for Haruka and Michiru as well?"

"Oh I forgot about her new job. Yeah, that sounds great Usako. You're always thinking of others, huh?" He was blushing, and Serena felt her heart thump and ache with sweet pain. She planted a kiss on his cheek and they both went inside.

Maybe Yaten wasn't such a fool after all, Serena thought as she changed her clothes.

*

Yaten turned off the radio. He decided a little chat with Seiya was in order.

"Seiya?"

"Hmm?"

Seiya was awake now, but Yaten didn't notice. He was aching and still bleeding. Yaten was driving as quickly as he could to get Seiya to the nearest hospital. Hopefully he wasn't in too bad a condition and he could still attend the surprise party for Darien that night.

"Ha. Serena's face was priceless when I said the party was for Lita! I guess I should call Serena up later and apologize and help her with the party for him anyway. I couldn't say anything in front of Darien so I said Lita. I hope she got that... oh well.

"You jerk... why would you lie to her like that?" mumbled Seiya.

"Oh. You're awake. Seiya, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"What?" Seiya said sharply, obviously not in the mood to be nice to his brother.

"Why do you keep going over there?"

"None of your business".

"It is too. If you come back home completely bruised up and bleeding, well I do have a say in it."

"No you don't."

"Were you trying to commit suicide?"

Seiya threw up his hands in exasperation but quickly realized that was a mistake. "OooAAAAUUUUUghhh!"

Yaten just sighed.

Seiya quickly tried to speak before the pain go the better of him. "Don't you start that up with me again! I'm not suicidal. I was able to climb up the damn balcony so I thought I could climb down! I lost my grip and fell, okay?!"

Yaten raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you just use the door?"

"They were blocking it and saying lovey-dovey things to each other! And Serena was too... she was saying... sweet... things to him" he said the last with obvious pain his face, and not from the fall either.

Yaten felt a pang of sympathy for his brother.

"Seiya..." he said gently.

"I know, okay? I know very well." Seiya said, his face turned towards his window. He willed himself to not look at Yaten and show him his true feelings.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you found your love and lost it".

Seiya was silent the rest of the way, and Yaten didn't say anything to him either.

*

Amy was going crazy. And all because of a certain raven-haired idiot.

"RAYE YOU NEED HELP! GET OFF OF ME!"

Somehow Raye had convinced everyone to go back to playing the game. Currently it was Raye vs. Lita, and Mina was jumping up and down waiting for her turn. Amy was sitting there, eating a sandwich (her favorite food) and trying to look through the phone book for someone who could repair the phone, and Raye getting even more excited than Mina was not making the situation fun. At all.

Amy could almost hear her teeth grinding.

Raye spoke loudly, more so than usual. "Come on Amy, didn't Lita tell you to lighten up earlier? You just don't know how to have FUN! WOOH!"

Amy shook her head. 'Fun?' she thought to herself. More like, noise and pointless game-playing. And _childishness_. Amy shook her head again.

"Aw damn! Raye beat me again! This time for real!" Lita shouted. Amy sighed.

"What do you mean? I beat you square and fair last time!"

"It's fair and square you idiot," Amy muttered.

"Oh well! Too bad!" said Mina cheerily. "MYYY TURRN!"

"Amy, why don't you give it a go after Mina? She's gonna lose for sure!"

Mina stuck her tongue out. "Don't bet on it Raye!"

Amy almost gaped. Lita and Mina were enjoying this. They were enjoying Raye's insanity. Well she for one would have no part in it.

"Amy, come on. I thought you were smart enough to handle this stuff".

Amy froze.

"What did you say?" she said so quietly yet so deadly that everyone in the room but Raye stopped to look at her.

Lita smirked. She always knew what buttons to push on Amy. "You heard me. I said, are you even _smart enough_ to handle this type of gaming?"

Mina was kind of scared to talk, since Amy had that scary look on her face, but she still spoke up, being the kind of person she is. A Mina type of person. "That's not what you said".

The look on Amy's face silenced both Mina and Lita. Lita wondered if maybe she went too far.

"Um, Amy, look I was just playing around. We all know you're the smartest one around here. I mean, jeez,-"

Amy interrupted her. "Mina, give me your controller".

Mina stuttered, "B-but Amy!"

"MINA, GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN CONTROLLER!"

"Yeahh! You tell 'er Amy... " Raye blurted.

Mina was shaking now as she handed Amy the controller, stepping away with tears in her eyes. Lita comforted her.

Raye giggled. "Awright Amy. Less do this! I'm gonna beat yo ass!"

Amy's glasses were pure white, and you couldn't see her eyes. "Bring it on."

*

Taiki sighed. He wondered if Yaten found Seiya yet. The party for Darien was not planned enough for and he partially cursed himself for not taking over, and partially Serena, who had come up with the idea in the first place.

He sighed again. Never mind. he would have to do the work... or at least give Serena a call.

Why was he always stuck doing these things?

*

There was a knock on the door, but Amy and Raye were too engrossed in the game (in which Amy was doing unsurprisingly well seeing as she had done just as good in the sailor v game). Mina was still crying, so Lita left her to get up and see who it was.

"Serena!" she exclaimed, perfectly happy to see the odango girl.

"Hey Lita" she said as she gave Lita a tight hug.

"What's up Serena? Here to see Raye and Amy battle it out?"

"What? Amy?! Seriously! Aw now that's a sight to see. And, um, is Raye still on the caffeine pills?"

"How did you-?" And then she looked at Serena. She gawked and then realization hit her. "YOU had something to do with it, didn't you?! Didn't you?! It wasn't Andrew after all!"

Serena flushed uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah sorry about that, but it really was Andrew who had them. I just kinda... well, stole them."

Lita started laughing. "You? _Stole_ them?! BWAHAHAHAHA! NO SHIT!"

Serena grinned. "No! Seriously! First thing I've ever stolen from a stranger in my life!"

Lita didn't stop laughing as she said, "Alright. Come on in. We want to discuss something about the party tonight with you."

"Yeah same here" Serena said, shaking her head at Lita's reaction, but thoroughly enjoying it.

"Oh and don't tell Amy that it was you, yet. If you want to tell her fine, just not now. She's kinda pissed that I questioned her smarts."

Serena stopped. "Oh crap Lita. That's the deathblow. You're lucky she's got the video game, or she'd be kicking your ass about now."

"Yeah i figured but see the ploy was to get her to p;lay the game".

"Oh you're good".

Lita smirked. "I know".

Serena came in and sat down, with Lita following suit.

~*~

Hey guys.  
How was it? :P Yeah I know it sucks. Ha ha.

Yongo: No dude, that was hilarious!

OH stop. : P

Well, please R and R. Much appreciated if you do. And if not, thanks for reading. : )

_Peach_ (Love love)

Music: Amelie soundtrack


	4. Falls and Bad Calls

The story thus far:

The cast is planning a party. Simple enough, but when you have a group as large as theirs, many minute details can be easily confused... like whose party is.

Serena is planning a party for Darien, but the girls are confused that perhaps the party is for Haruka and Michiru, on account of their new place. Darien is under the impression the party is for Lita... this impression spreads.

The only thing sure about this party is that it's tonight and taking place at Haruka and Michiru's.

**Chapter 4: **_Falls and Bad Calls_

_

* * *

  
_

--

"Seiya wait!" The dark haired Light had just burst through their apartment door with a concerned Yaten on his trail. "You'll open your wounds!!" He yelled after him.

**Bang**.

The wounded man shut the door behind him, sending a rattle through the apartment.

"What's up with him?" Inquired a large foreheaded Taiki.

"The same thing. He was at Serena's and fell... no jumped out the window."

"The fuck? He jumped?"

"Yeah, they were being... mushy."

The two brothers turned their attention to the door their sibling had entered and sighed.

"Well, anyway," Taiki turned his attention to the silvered haired man now making his way to the refrigerator. "What's going on with this party thing? Did you talk to Serena?"

"I couldn't," he answered, opening the fridge. "I got there and had to pick Seiya up..." his eyebrows furrowed and he bent his head lower into the refrigerator. "I couldn't say much, Darien was there anyway."

Taiki, who was standing in thought, looking at nothing in particular said, "So, what's gonna happen for tonight then?" There was no reply from his silver-haired brother and so he turned his attention to the fridge.

"Dude, what're you doing?!" Yaten's head and upper body was now fully emerged in the fridge. He withdrew himself to answer his puzzled sibling.

"We have no food..." He shut the fridge and folded his arms, "why don't we have any food?"

"Oh no way," Taiki raised his eyebrows, "If we have no food, how do we help the girls with the food tonight?"

"Girls smirls, I'm hungry now. You're worried about them meanwhile I'm starving. Why didn't we buy any food?!" Yaten stared at his Taiki.

Taiki rolled his eyes at his hungry brother and shrugged. He walked deeper into the kitchen opening select cabinets as his silver maned brother followed his movements.

"See? No food!!" Yaten cried clutching his stomach.

"Then why don't you buy some!"

The brothers turned to each other, eyes wide. They both quickly walked out the kitchen to stare at the door that held the annoyed and fiery brother. Taiki rolled his eyes and rested his body on the near by wall. Yaten sat on top of the brown four seat dining table.

"Seiya had the money didn't he?" Taiki cast a glare to the door and looked at his brother, "wanna go get the money, buy some food and meet back here? I'm gonna call someone about this party tonight."

"That's fine," Yaten was now on his feet, "just don't call Serena, I think she and Darien are... busy." He walked over to Seiya's door and let himself in.

Taiki made his way to the house phone, flipped through a nearby notebook and found a number he was looking for as his brother stepped out holding currency. The two brothers shared a smile. Yaten exited the apartment, cash in hand and Taiki dialed the number.

"Hi, hey Amy! How are things?" He was about to say something else when his facial expression changed. "A-Amy, I can't I can't quite get you. Could you repeat that?" He furrowed his eyebrows as the line on the other side died.

"Guess I'll call back," he shrugged and hung up.

---

"Amy why'd you run?" Raye gave Amy a smug look. The girls were still gaming.

"No..." Amy corrected, "was I the only who heard they phone? Anyway, I thought Serena had called me back or someth-... Serena!" Amy exclaimed as she saw her friend, quickly forgetting about the scrambled call she had received.

Serena entered the living space with Lita by her side. She threw everyone a bright smile.

"Hii guys! I haven't been around for a while so I thought I'd stop by and say hi!"

Amy got up to give her friend a welcome hug when Raye tugged on her shirt fabric, stopping her.

"Oh hoho, no you don't. We're gonna finish this game." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, hello to you too Raye!" Serena pouted. Lita chuckled and took her previous seat. Mina smiled and winked at Serena before turning her attention to Raye.

"Look Serena," said Raye, turning her attention, momentarily from Amy. "No hard feelings. Hi. Long time. But you're kind of interrupting something here." Her attention back on the Amy, "You. Sit." On 'sit' she tugged harder and Amy gave in.

"Raye, I've shown you mercy, but now, I'm going to take you down."

Just then the phone rung. And continued to ring. Amy paused the game, at which Raye muttered a profanity.

"Seriously, guys. Can somebody get that?" Amy scolded, but no one made a move to carry out her orders.

"I-I'll go get it Amy," Serena stood up and found her way to the phone. As soon as she picked it up, the game was unpaused, and noise, once again, filled the room.

"H-hello? Yeah oh hi, T-Taiki? Yeah... hi! No, No it's Serena. S-SER-E-NA. Yeah. Yeah visit- Oh, uh huh, the party?" Serena took her ear off the receiver and shook it. "Taiki, the ph-phone. No, no, listen. The phone connection is really... I can't get you! Speak Slow- yes slower. Oh... uh huh?" A look of concern took over her flustered face, "Oh, my. Yeah, no I completely understand. Yes,... yes, ok. OK, yeah uh huh. That's fine. Alright. B-bye. Bye!" She placed the receiver down and sighed.

Walking back into the living room, she saw a defeated Raye being comforted. Serena plopped herself on the couch. Raye excused herself, followed by Lita leaving Amy and Mina with Serena.

"Ladies," she turned to the two, "change of plans, we're going to have a get well party for Seiya."

"What?" Amy took herself out of her victory and questioned Serena. "Seiya? Why? What about Darien?"

"Yeah," the pigtailed blond sighed, "Taiki just called. He said Seiya wasn't too good and so he wanted to cheer him up by having a 'get well' party instead." She pushed a stray bang out of her eyes, "he has been a bit lately, and I think a party will cheer him up."

"Are you sure? What exactly was said?"

"And Darien?" Mina added.

"Well, it's not like he knew about it. In the end it's still a surprise you know?" The other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Serena tilted her head in recollection of the phone call.

"All I heard was 'buy... food... Seiya... Changes of plans.....get well... party... OK? Tonight...Haruka and Michiru's'"

---

'Hmm,' he thought, 'let me try again.' Taiki picked up the phone and raised his eyebrows in excitement when the other end finally responded with a 'hello.'

"Hey this is Taiki!" It was the same problem as earlier! The other end was cutting up. "Amy? oh S-Serena, hey it's Ta- Taik... it's TA-I-KI! Yes. Oh. What? Oh, ok. I see. Ok." At this point he said the following slowly, because it seemed the choppiness of the call was on both sides. The other party seemed to have a hard time hearing him as well.

"Just so you don't buy too much food. About Seiya, Change of plans. Right now, he is sick and can't party tonight 'til he can get better. So no party for him. See you tonight at Haruka and Michiru's place." After hearing some confirmation sounds on the other end of the line, he dropped his receiver.

"What do you mean I can't go to the party?!"

"Seiya! I didn't hear you come out." Taiki was looking at a flustered Seiya standing outside his door.

"Well I was trying to nap before your loud self started yelling into the damn phone."

Taiki, red faced, apologized. Getting a bottle of water from the kitchen, he led his brother back into his room.

--

* * *

--

And another layer has been added. Hopefully the last! But let's see what Peach has for us now. You're keeping up right? Leave questions in form of a review! ^_^

Peach: Review! Review! :3


End file.
